Pikmin (game)
Pikmin, is the very first Pikmin game in the series to debut. It also has a sequel, Pikmin 2. Locations *The Impact Site *The Forest of Hope *The Forest Navel *The Distant Spring *The Final Trial Plot Captain Olimar, exhausted from working hard, goes on vacation only to get hit by a comet and land on the mysterious planet of the Pikmin. His ship, the S.S. Dolphin is now an absolute wreck, but on the way he meets up with the Pikmin. With the help from the Pikmin, Olimar soon has the hope to recover the rocket parts he needs and get back home. But he soon finds out that the planet contains oxygen, an element incredibly deadly to the planet of Hocotate and its people. Olimar has only 30 days before complete battery failure. On his way he meets the Yellow Pikmin and eventually the Blue Pikmin along with indigenous creatures such as the Bulborbs. Gameplay Pikmin is a three-dimensional game that gives you control of Captain Olimar who is followed in turn by the Pikmin whom he directs. The whole point of the game is to find, capture, and collect the various ship parts (30) under a thirty-day yield, so Olimar can escape the grasp of the planet before his life support system fails. Each day is approximately 15 minutes. During the approach of nightfall, you must gather strays and toiling Pikmin to your base or command so that they don't fall victim to the hands of the voracious nocturnal predators, such as the Red Bulborb. In Pikmin you will face many obstacles in order to secure the parts required to rebuild your ship. This must be done with care, as many obstacles are hazards such as water, fire, and explosions. There are also other things to block your way, such as walls, bridges, gaps, and other things. Many different animal species on the planet will also try to hinder the progress of your working Pikmin. However, your forces are limited, you can only have up to 100 Pikmin out in the field and no more under any circumstances. The rest are stored in the Onions, the homes of the Pikmin. The Pikmin Pikmin are the plant/animal hybrids were discovered by Captain Olimar when he crash-landed on the planet. The Pikmin will willingly follow his orders and movements for whatever fate that may await them. Each species of Pikmin has weaknesses and strengths and all three pikmin must be used in cooperation in order to collect all of the missing ship parts. The Pikmin are relatively short creatures and stand at a height of about one inch. Very few clues are provided of their physical elements. All Pikmin in general have a head, two eyes, a torso, two feet, and two arms; all three Pikmin are noticeably slender and very fragile thin beings, thus making it apparent that they can easily be harmed, and must be protected at whatever means necessary in order to survive. The facial appearances of Pikmin are a mystery, as they all have huge eyes, and round black pupils, and they always stare at Captain Olimar, or whoever for whatever reason, with a very strange look. Each specie of Pikmin also has unique appearances, Red Pikmin have a long pointy nose, Yellow Pikmin have large sail-like ears, and Blue Pikmin have not mouths, but gills that have allowed them to survive and live in aquatic habitats. What They Do .]] Pikmin are very interactive creatures, for they interact and socialize with themselves, regardless what specie of Pikmin interact with, but will focus all attention on Olimar when needed. Pikmin naturally form groups of their own color when dismissed but cooperate with the other colors of Pikmin in battles, carrying spoils and other things. Homes of the Pikmin, Onions are carrying pellets to their corresponding Onion. (Demo image.)]] Pikmin live in pods called Onions, which bear similar resemblances to the earthly vegetable, which Olimar named after for the Hocotatian onions. Each onion is a specific color; red, blue, and yellow, are the most well known Pikmin Onions. Each Onion is home to the Pikmin of the same color, and those Pikmin will never enter a foreign colored Onion. Onions propagate more Pikmin by having them carry the carcasses of dead creatures or by carrying pellets to the Onions. There are many Onions seen in the Happy Ending of Pikmin, but it is unknown if these colors of pikmin will be seen in Pikmin sequels. The Kinds of Pikmin Red Pikmin Red Pikmin were the first type of Pikmin that are encountered by Captain Olimar and are found by plucking it from the ground once the Onion becomes active and expels the first seed. They are used to get the Main Engine since they are the only Pikmin that you first have. Red pikmin are resistant to fire and are the strongest of all three basic colored Pikmin. Red Pikmin are also distinguished from others by their noticeably long noses, which they use as spikes in battle, giving them excellent attacks. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin are the second Pikmin revealed by Olimar, which was in the The Forest of Hope, the second accessible area in the game. Yellow Pikmin are the only Pikmin with the ability to carry bomb-rocks, and have very large sail-like ears, which they use as glider wings, allowing them to be thrown very high. Yellow Pikmin are known for their ears, and are somewhat light. Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin are the third and last kinds of Pikmin found in the game. They are located in The Forest Navel, the third accessible area in the game. Blue Pikmin are the only ones that can move around in bodies of water, thanks to their gills. They also, when non-blue Pikmin fall in the water, will run to them and throw them out of the water, saving their lives, popularly known as the "lifeguard" ability. Endings When you get all 30 parts or get to the end of Day 30, you will get one of the three endings in the game, one is a happy one, one is average, and the last one is bad. Happy Ending This ending can only be in The Final Trial and occurs after you get the Secret Safe from the aggressive Emperor Bulblax. The camera will zoom into the Dolphin and Captain Olimar will jump with joy. Then the setting will change to night, as Olimar walks to his ship and stops to look at the pikmin one last time... The pikmin tilt their heads in curiosity. Olimar give the pikmin a short wave good-bye, to which the pikmin tilt their heads in the opposite direction. With a sigh, Olimar looks down and shakes his head. Nevertheless, he's thankful to the pikmin. Olimar boards The Dolphin and lifts off successfully, and the Pikmin see a Red Bulborb and jump onto it and defeat the Bulborb. To get this ending, you will need all 30 parts. Average Ending This ending can take place in any level and occurs when Day 30 ends. You will need at least all the mandatory parts, which are 25 pieces. Olimar will attempt to blast off the planet and he successfully blasts off from the planet, while three pikmin (one red, one yellow, and one blue) look up into the sky. Bad Ending This is the worst ending you can get. To get it, you will need 24 or less of the mandatory parts. Olimar will know it's the last day his life support will work and try to lift off. The lift off is unsuccessful and his ship crashes into the planet. The Pikmin carry his body to an Onion and Olimar will turn into a Pikmin, having his head but the sprout of a Pikmin. See also *wikipedia:Pikmin Category:Games *